Lavi's Little Sister
by iwantcowsandunicorns
Summary: Lavi has a a sister now, although she is not fully related to him and also has a crush on him! Join Kiara as she tries to make Lavi fall in love with her. KandaxDeia, LavixKiara, AllenxVivian Sorry I am not good with summaries... but go ahead and read the story!


Chapter 1

Kiara POV

I ran around the big building called Black Order, it has been my home for three and a half years now. It was always fun, I mean I am one of the strongest exorcists and always with my crush. I know he only thinks of me as a sister, but I hope to change that one day.

I lay down on my bed; my exorcist jacket was hanging to the chair that was tucked into my desk. It was alike to Lenalee's jacket. My long black hair was in a ponytail on my back. Most of my bangs were tucked away my floral blue head band. I brought my red notebook out from under my pillow. It was half way filled with entries from days before.

_Dear Diary, _I started_._

_Today was funny; Lavi was assigned a mission on the other day and he slipped on a paper from Komui's office. He complained to Komui a lot after that, but I did help him. _

I was thinking about what to write next. I had my red pen tapping against the notepad. For some reason it always helped me think.

"Kiara!" Allen busted in to my room yelling. He was wearing a nice outfit as always.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT ENTERING A GIRLS ROOM WITH OUT KNOCKING IS..." I started to yell at him before he started to talk again.

"Kiara; Lavi is in trouble, Komui couldn't reach him on the golem he has with him." I shoved the notebook back under my pillow and grabbed my jacket on my way out. I ran past Allen bumping him on the way out.

I ran down the stairs because the elevator was taking too long. Without telling anybody I headed down to the river which would lead us out into the world. I think I liked that place just a little more than the Black Order. I loved how freedom felt, it was one thing we couldn't have at the Black Order.

I picked up a paddle and started rowing as fast as I could. The last thing I wanted was him to be injured by the Noah bastards. I remembered how story Allen told me about how horrible Road was to him. That was the first time he met both of us. Road used to be a nice person, my best friend.

_Flashback_

_"Your it!"Road called back to Kiara who was also running._

_"Fine." She whispered and ran after her best friend_

_An hour had gone by and they were now tired and craving something cold. _

_"Wanna see something cool?" she asked as she stood up. Her light pink dress with lace at the end and a bow one her chest. I nodded and looked up, still sitting on the ground. Her skin turned dark and a pattern was on her forehead. I didn't know what to think. But her normal light tone skin was gone, and to be honest I liked it before._

_"Wow! So cool!" I shouted. "I have something to, but I think yours is cooler..."I stood up, wearing a dress alike to hers but blue. "Innocence activate..." I said aloud. "Lightning style: Blazing bomb!" I said and held a ball of blue on my hand. Road was in shook; she didn't stand like this often but when she thought what was happening was cool. "Really? You think so? Thanks!" I smiled big and sat back down. Road sat down next and smiled. Her skin was back normal, like I was used to. _

_Flashback end_

I was on the train, one stop away from mine. I remembered the mission that was given to him. There was some innocence and he was sent to collect it. It was two shards most likely already with accommodators. I wondered what had happened to Lavi, like him of all people. He was the one who taught me how to use my innocence. They are kind of alike in a way.

"Arriving at Donhill Station; I repeat Donhill Station. If you are not getting off at this station and on cart 2019 or 3910 than please move to another cart. Thank you." The conductor said. I stood up, and went out the door. I ran out the doors and saw an akuma. 'Well, let's get started I guess.' I thought. 'Innocence Activate,' I thought, 'Water Style: Waterfall.' I shot water out of hands, keeping my feet on the ground trying not to get pushed back. "Direct hit!" I shouted as I congratulated myself for hitting the akuma. "Okay now... Lavi..." I started walking out of the station into the town.

I looked around the town and saw two girls I was sure Lavi said _"Strike!"_ at. After an hour or two of looking I came across an Inn I decided to stay at. It was getting late so I thought I should get a room in an inn and search first thing in the morning. I was lucky and got into the first inn I tried at. The owner was nice and had just two rooms left.

I lied down on bed because I had brought no luggage, not even a golem. I took off my exorcist jacket and was now in jeans and a t shirt. I had looked all over the town and didn't know where to look next. I wondered if the Noah or Akuma had gotten hold of the Innocence or if Lavi was still holding on to it. I hoped Lavi was still holding on to it. I turned to my side thinking I would just blink, but instead I fell into a silent sleep.

(Next day)

I woke up earlier than usual, but I was sweating a lot. It could have been because of the nightmare I had; about Road trying to kill Lavi and forcing me to watch. I was screaming in agony; when I woke up I was frightened that I also screamed in real life. I had a feeling I didn't because I was still alone in my room.

I grabbed my exorcist jacket and headed out without breakfast. I remembered there was a whole other side to the town. I paid what I owed and walked out. I was nice and calm, but also running to Lavi.

As I got farther to the other side, I saw more and more gangs; a couple walked up to me to try to do something. Two people even asked me out, but I said no. Afterwards, they always tried to kill me and that's when I brought out my Innocence. I always hoped I didn't kill them. I mean they were jerks but I didn't want to get in trouble.

I saw Lavi sitting outside in an alley, he was sleeping and his Innocence was activated. His clothes were ripped and bandana was slightly ripped; his eye patch was still on unhurt. I ran up to him, to see his eye open. He smiled the big smile he did that just made me worry more. That smile always meant he was hiding pain and a secret.

"Tell me," I said, he looked at me in wonder like he didn't know what I was saying, "the secret; what happened?"

"Okay fine." He said, looking me in the eye, "They sent a level 2 to get the Innocence. The two shards of Innocence both have accommodators. I fought with them and they can fight like you and I. They were trained very well. I think they were both trained by two different generals; Cross and Tiedoll." I looked down and remembered all the times Allen had cursed him and said all his bad memories with him.

"To think, he would take on another apprentice." I said and we both looked back at each other and stood up. "Where is this level 2? Did you defeat it?" I asked him, helping him walk.

"No, it left me and went after the other accommodators. Those two were not in sync. But is obvious they will have high expectations from everyone like you." I became at a general level during my first year. I refused, but even now I do some general activities, but take exorcist jobs. There was a rumor going around the Black Order for a while that the reason I didn't go on too many missions was because the higher ups assumed I was the heart.

"Okay, it should be easy to spot a level 2." Just as I said it, a level 2 came out of nowhere beginning to attack the innocent villagers. Many screams were coming by, some were plain fear and others were screams of despair for a loved one who just died. "Damn you..." I said aloud rushing towards the akuma with Lavi close behind. 'Wind style: bullet.' I thought. My eyes turned into a pure white and gray mixture and both hands rose above my head and shot the akuma with fast bullets.

"Eh, what do you want pitiful exorcist?" it asked with a scratchy voice. It was an ugly creature with arms, legs and a mask like face. The body had purple and yellow stripes and make up on the mask that made it look like a clown.

It ran towards me, shooting bullets that could lead to my death. I dodged every single one and shot it again with the wind bullets. This time it pierced through the skin, killing it. "Rest in peace." I said and headed back to Lavi. My eyes were back to normal and I saw Lavi sitting in pain against a brick wall. His arm had a massive wound, as if someone just took something sharp and ran across his arm to his elbow. I looked down at my shirt; I ripped a long piece off to stop Lavi's bleeding. My shirt was now an inch shorter, so you could see my belly button.

"Lavi!" two girls came running up to him, seeing him still sitting down. They weren't familiar at all, but I could tell they had innocence. One had both hands in black gloves, and a little showing of a green scar. The other had sunglasses on in this cloudy weather; I assume she has innocence in her eyes.

"Uh, hello girls... are you prodigies that were under General Cross and General Tiedoll?" they shrunk their heads in despair, based on that answer I guessed that was a yes. "I'm Kiara, Lavi's sister." I was pushed to my limit at saying sister. I wanted so bad just to say 'I'm Kiara, Lavi's _girlfriend_."

"I'm Deia, Tiedoll's apprentice. Nice to meet you!" Deia was the one with the weird scar on her hand.

"Hello, I'm Vivian, Cross' apprentice unfortunately." Vivian was the one with sunglasses; I thought to myself about why of all General's, did Cross take on two apprentices. There must have been something in it for him. I mean why else would he take on apprentices. I myself was an apprentice of bookman, with Lavi as well.

Lavi started to giggle and I could easily assume it was one of his perverted moments. One where in shows the boy would start to have a nosebleed; he was surrounded by three girls, all worried about him. I was about to punch him, but I remembered he was injured there so I didn't move.

"Well, we should start going back to the Black Order; Komui might be worried because I didn't tell him I left or bring a golem." I smiled and did a nervous laugh. "Don't worry girls, the Black Order is really fun!" I said this after seeing unhappiness in their faces.


End file.
